


Green.

by Ansta



Category: Spider-Man: Homecoming (2017)
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-07-31
Updated: 2018-07-31
Packaged: 2019-06-19 12:07:19
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 383
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15509523
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ansta/pseuds/Ansta
Summary: The last thing Peter Parker remembered was breaking apart on Titan.The last thing anyone else remembered was Spider-Man catching the Vulture. What do you do when you end up in the past with a cryptic Doctor Strange telling you the past can be changed?Change it, of course.  Well, he could also become a modern day Cassandra but where's the fun in that?





	Green.

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Harry1981](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Harry1981/gifts), [Siera_Knightwalker](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Siera_Knightwalker/gifts).



> Okay, I know I should be updating my other fics but in my defence I just moved to a new place and this idea wouldn't leave me alone especially after that ending.   
> Also, this is my first time writing in this fandom, so please leave a review but no flames. Thanks for reading!

A hand flew out of a quilt, shattering an alarm clock and a pale teenager shot out of bed and onto the ceiling, gasping. His eyes held a wild look, as he squeezed them shut and covered his ears with his hands. 

Sticking to the ceiling with his feet alone, he curled into himself.   
Everything was too much and his last memories weren’t helping. He held his face tightly, afraid it would dissolve again.

That horrible sensation of breaking apart…was he still together or was the dust like the cool…air…too much noise…stop….too much… space people…air….he couldn’t breathe...gasp… and reforming and breaking….his cells…he didn’t…he didn’t feel…oh… Spider-Sense hitting him like a hammer to the head with how loud the warnings were…he couldn’t…air…in… and his feet giving up on him…air…he couldn’t…he was… dissolving into nothing, an apology, no don’t think…stop…breathe…in…out…breathe…air...everything was green…and he couldn’t…the teen fell off the ceiling and onto the bed unconscious, hands still curled over his eyes and eyes squeezed shut.

May Parker rushed into the room of her nephew when she heard the sound of something shattering. She was worried about Peter, he had been sneaking out, he had lost his internship and while he seemed to be doing better, he had returned from the dance quiet and nothing like the rambling, shy teen she had expected to be talking to about his first girlfriend.   
He didn’t look all that well either.

What had happened?

All these thoughts disappeared, however, the moment she flung open the door to her child’s room and found him lying curled up among the debris of, was that his bed?

“Peter!”  
The boy didn’t even stir.

Terrified, May, rushed over, trying to pull his hands from his ears and was rewarded with a pained whimper.

“Peter, are you alright?” She asked, trying to pull him into her lap and call 911 at the same time.

He didn’t seem to respond well to her voice, further curling into himself and muttering about breaking and scared and why was he apologizing?

“Shh...shh...you are alright,” she soothed while waiting for an ambulance to arrive. 

What had happened to her child?


End file.
